Arti Sebuah Hati
by Mengejar Bulu Terbang
Summary: Kedatanganmu bagaikan tarian pedang yang menari dalam tiap gores irama hidupku, meninggalkan goresan ini terlalu dalam. Dulu aku selalu berpikir cinta bisa melampaui segalanya. Saat itu aku tak tahu bahwa ternyata ada kekuatan lain yang disebut takdir. Maka katakanlah: di dunia ini aku hidup di dalam hati seseorang yang merindukanku.
1. Satu

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Arti Sebuah Hati by Pastinya aku sendiri lah!**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Inspiration : First Love Forever love, by Syu Yi (yang kisahnya mungkin akan melenceng 80-85% hahaha…)**

**Warning!** Sudut pandang orang pertama (Sakura). typo berterbangan ke mana-mana, OOC.

**Satu**

**Pertemuan Dalam Kesendirian**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tanggal 25 februari 2009. Seperti hari-hari biasa yang kulalui, hidup sebagai seorang mahasiswa Jurusan Teknik Informatika khusus Perangkat Lunak Komputer disalah satu perguruan tinggi di Jepang bukanlah tuntutan yang pernah ingin aku jalani, sebal jika mengingat hal ini pernah terjadi dalam hidupku yang baru berjalan 19 tahun dihitung dari saat pertama aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Teringat waktu pertama kegagalan yang kualami setelah tepat lulus SMA. Ya, ketika terdapat surat tanda lulus dari sekolah dan tanpa disangka saat itu juga harapanku mengenyam pendidikan sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Seni Desain Arsitektur bidang desain tata ruang disalah satu Universitas Tokyo itu lenyap dengan meninggalkan rasa sakit bagiku. Hari di mana aku mengharapkan sebuah impian untuk menggeluti dunia arsitektur dan menjalankan keinginanku telah sirna hanya karena masalah sepele yang jika diingat itu adalah saat-saat tersial dalam hidupku.

Aku menggertak-gertakkan kakiku di bawah lantai licin yang baru saja selesai aku pel, lantai tatami bersih yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang sudah terdesain secara khusus oleh para arsitektur handal di negara ini dengan berlapis futon. Ini bukanlah rumahku tetapi apartemen yang kusewa untuk mengenyam pendidikan di sini. Apartemen ini sederhana yang terdiri dari 3 kamar berukuran 2 x 2,2 m, kamar mandi serta ruangan dapur yang bergabung dengan ruang makan serta ruang tamu. Apartemen ini berwarna cat coklat muda dan coklat matang tapi yang lebih mendomisilinya adalah warna coklat muda.

Tidak kusangka dipagi hari yang cerah ini aku harus merasakan sakit hati lagi jika teringat akan kebodohan yang telah aku lakukan setahun yang lalu dan merubah hidupku 180 derajat dan membuat semua impian yang selama ini menjadi semangat hidupku musnah dan tergantikan sebuah impian masa lalu dari seseorang yang berbeda tetapi harus menjalankannya demi sebuah kata pendek yang penuh makna: 'hutang budi pada orangtua'.

Pagi ini terlihat cerah, sangat cerah bagi siapapun yang menjalankan provesi keinginannya. Dengan bermalas-malasan aku mengambil tas berwarna pink bermotive bunga sakura di depannya yang tergeletak tepat di atas tempat belajarku.

Masih dengan rasa yang sangat malas ini aku berjalan menuruni tangga, setapak demi setapak aku injakkan kaki menuju pintu depan apartemen yang dibilang sederhana ini. Ya, sederhana bagi diriku yang seorang mahasiswa ini tinggal di tempat orang untuk mengadu nasip menjalankan amanat dari orang tuaku yang berada di desa terpencil di daerah Osaka tepatnya daerah pantai Yamato.

Selama 20 menit aku berjalan dengan melewati gang-gang, rumah dan pertokoan demi sampai di salah satu universitas ternama Konoha Univercity ini, salah satu universitas terbesar dan terlengkap di negara ini dengan semua peralatan penunjang keperluan mahasiswa dari: Laboratorium teknik yang berisi puluhan komputer yang tertata rapi di ruang khusus praktik pengolahan perkembangan, tentang perkembangan komunikasi sistem operasi komputer dan ruangan yang berjarak lima ruangan lagi dari ruangan tadi, yaitu hampir sama dengan ruangan komputer yang tadi, yang membedakan cuma di sini terpasang jajaran alat perkomputeran yang khusus dipergunakan sebagai sarana pembelajaran informasi komputer dalam berbagai bidang kehidupan, misal: perkembangan informatika dalam bidang internet dan pengembangan komputer bagi perusahaan-perusahaan yang mengandalkan jasa sebagai seorang teknik informatika yang bergelut khusus pada jajaran rumus dan angka tertata rapi dalam pembuatan setiap aplikasi baru dalam sebuah perusahaan-perusahaan besar.

Dengan langkah malas aku memasuki ruang kelas yang terbilang sangat rapi ini, gimana tidak dibilang rapi. Lihatlah mereka! Kebanyakan di sini adalah perkumpulan para lelaki yang memakai kacamata tebal dan terlihat culun. Sedikit pun tak ada yang mengundang seleraku sebagai seorang gadis normal.

"Sakura-chan yang cantik, maukah kau menerima coklat yang kubuat khusus untukmu ini dengan penuh cinta?" dengan tampang pas-pasan salah satu cowok yang menggilaiku di kelas ini dengan PD-nya mengulurkan tangannya padaku untuk memberikan suatu benda yang paling kubenci namun pernah paling kusukai di dunia ini 'coklat'.

_"__What!_"__ dengan tampang sangar aku memelototinya, siapa tidak marah coba, coklat, benda yang membuatku sial satu tahun yang lalu dan memaksaku terjun ke dunia yang sama sekali bukan keinginanku dan lebih parahnya, coklat adalah benda manis namun pahit bagiku yang notabennya sekarang pembenci coklat.

Hanya karena sebuah coklat aku harus melewati masa-masa sulitku sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan perkomputeran dan bergumul dengan sekumpulan orang culun yang berada di samping kanan dan kiriku, sungguh merusak mataku yang memang hampir terkena min ini yang tiap hari berhadapan dengan layar-layar komputer dan harus lebih rusak lagi karena diharuskan melihat tampang mereka para cowok yang sama sekali tidak bisa membangkitkan hormonku ini sebagai gadis normal, sungguh tragis.

"Sakura-chan yang cantik bak artis terkenal Julia Robert. Apakah sedikit pun kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan coklat manis yang terbuat dari susu murni yang memang sengaja orang tuaku kirim dari desa ini? Kumohon terimalah Sakura-chan yang cantik?" dengan tampang memelas dia peragakan di depan mukaku yang masih suntuk ini.

Berbagai cara cowok culun itu lakukan hanya untuk menarik perhatianku untuk menerima coklat berbentuk hati dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah boneka panda warna merahmuda yang kelihatannya juga terbuat dari coklat putih. Sungguh menggiurkan, tapi ingat! Untuk tidak melupakan jika saat ini aku pembenci coklat. Benci coklat.

Dengan tampang sangar bak anjing herder aku suguhkan. Dia, ya, dia laki-laki yang bernama Inuzhuka Kiba, dia salah satu lelaki di kelas ini yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku. Belum lagi pemuda yang satunya lagi yang sekarang berada beda kelas dariku. Kelas C 'Rock Lee' dia sungguh lebih parah lagi.

Coba bayangkan pemuda yang benama Rock Lee itu bahkan pernah dengan nekatnya mengutarakan cintanya kepadaku dengan memungut berkresek-kresek serpihan bunga sakura dari bawah serta pohonnya hanya demi mengatakan cinta padaku dan sialnya, petugas kebersihan di KU ini menyalahkanku atas ulah pemuda gila itu dan menghukumku seharian membersihkan lapangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kelopak sakura.

Dengan dalih pemuda kurang kerjaan itu bilang: "Sakura-chan cinta sejatiku. Kau mirip sekali seperti bunga sakura, kau bermata _emerald _bening yang sebesar buah kurma dan bersinar bak mentari pagi penyejuk jiwa, wajahmu laksana rembulan terang yang menentramkan jiwa yang kesepian, senyummu bagai bongkahan es batu yang siap mendinginkan hati yang berada di padang safana." Sungguh kenangan yang menjijikkan dan memalukan.

Tapi jika diingat-ingat tidak buruk juga. Waktu salah satu orang bodoh itu mengutarakan tentang wajah dan tubuhku. Hm, itu benar kenyataan karena tak sedikit pemuda di kampungku dulu tinggal mengatakan hal yang sama. Mungkin karena aku cantik kali ya? Dan selalu mengikat hati pemuda-pemuda konyol yang tiada henti mengejarku bak semut mendapatkan gula di atas meja. Ironis.

Menyebalkan! Sungguh menyebalkan, jika teringat mereka berdua hari-hari yang kulalui sebagai mahasiswa Informatika ini semakin menyebalkan. Oh, Kami-sama kumohon dengarkanlah doaku, kumohon dengan sangat. Turunkanlah seorang bidadara atau apalah untuk mengisi hari-hari sepiku ini. Aku berjanji aku akan terima semua resiko dari seberkas permintaanku ini, walaupun nyawa dan hidupku ini taruhannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lama aku keluar dari kampus yang hampir membuatku gila ini. Langkah setapak demi setapak membuatku nyaman walau hanya sebentar melewati area ramai padat penduduk ini. Ya, sekarang aku berada pada depan sebuah Mal mewah di dekat kampusku tadi yang hanya berjarak 80 km dari kampusku tadi.

Bukan masalah apa, tapi kembali lagi pada masalah uang. Ya, orang tuaku dari desa hanya mengirimkan uang beberapa yen perbulan untukku itu pun sudah termasuk biaya membayar kontrakan juga. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku harus bisa menghandel semua keinginanku dan harus banyak olahraga, misalnya mengurangi biaya transportasi dengan berjalan kaki, karena jika dipikir-pikir hidup di sini sangat sulit.

Mal ini sangat besar dengan banyak aksen kaca yang digunakan sebagai interiornya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku setiap hari sepulang kuliah jam 3 selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke sini walau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat jejeran baju, sepatu, tas bermerek yang entah kapan aku bisa membelinya. Tapi ada perasaan lain kali ini, Kami-sama aku tidak tahu ini perasaan apa? Jantungku berdetak dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, rasanya hari ini bukanlah hari-hari seperti biasanya.

Aku berjalan-jalan mengellingi tiap lekukan isi Mall, melihat-lihat tiap inci yang sanggup kulihat. Mengenaskan juga sih sebenarnya, tapi mau apa dikata semua karyawan di sini tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengenalku dan bahkan menjadi sahabatku, misalnya: Karin, gadis cantik berambut merah yang memakai kacamata yang bekerja sebagai penjaga jajaran peralatan kosmetik, Ten-ten gadis manis yang selalu menyepol ikat kepalanya sebagai karyawan jajaran desain baju-baju bermerek dan Kurenai seorang perempuan cantik yang kira-kira umurnya sekarang sudah melebihi seperempat abad tetapi masih sangat cantik diusianya yang segitu sebagai bagian _organation _barang-barang yang baru datang dan mencatatnya untuk mengetahui jenis barang apa saja yang masuk dan mencatatnya.

Setapak demi setapak kakiku melangkah, samar-samar aku mendengarkan beberapa orang berlarian kira-kira 4-6 orangan sepertinya menyebutkan "Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_, Anda berada di mana?… Uchiha Sasuke-sama… "

Ku acuhkan suara berisik itu dan melanjutkan kakiku pada pintu depan Mal, tiba-tiba tiada angin tiada hujan langkah kakiku terhenti secara mendadak.

Dug

Keras sekali suaranya tapi itu rasanya tidak sekeras rasa kepalaku yang terbentur keramik bagian belakangnya. Huh sialan banget ni orang! "Hei kau pemuda kurang kerjaan! Kalau jalan hati-hati, bisa tidak sih? Sudah menabrak orang tidak meminta maaf malah dengan tampang sangar begitu memandangiku. Kau siapa berani memandangiku seperti itu hah!" aku berdiri dan langsung memegang kerah bajunya dan ingin memberikan tinju mautku kepadanya.

Pemuda itu langsung menepis tanganku secara kasar dan merogoh saku belakang celana jins-nya untuk mengambil dompet. Sedetik aku mendelik melihat bentuk dari dompet tersebut, sekali lihat saja pasti tahu siapa pemilik dompet tersebut? Suara hatiku menjerit mengatakan dia orang kaya! Tanpa pikir panjang orang tersebut mengambil beberapa uang lembar dolas AS dan dengan segera melemparkan di depan mukaku.

Marah! Siapa coba tidak marah pada pemuda di hadapanku ini. Langsung saja kutinju muka di bagian pipi kiri yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi itu. Pemuda ini memakai celana jins sederhana tapi terlihat keren di tubuhnya, kaos berwarna biru donker yang terselip antara jaket warna hitam yang di pakainya serta topi warna hitam dan kacamata warna hitam. Oh my God! Pemuda di depanku ini sangat _pervect_, benar-benar _body _atletis dengan tinggi kira-kira 189 cm-ran lah.

Pemuda itu menghampiriku dengan gagahnya setelah terjelembab ke lantai akibat pukulan tinju mautku yang terkenal itu. Bukan langkah maju yang kulakukan tetapi langkah mundur untuk menghindarinya. Matikutu! Itu yang aku rasakan setelah dia membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Yang terpampang di balik kacamata itu adalah sepasang bola mata _onyx _sempurna bak elang mendapat mangsanya. Apakah pria di depanku saat ini adalah dewa perang Mars Yunani kuno? Pertanyaan sekelebatan menghampiriku, hanya satu kata 'sangat tampan'.

Entah mengapa tubuhku terasa mati rasa tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali, pandangan mata elang itu serasa merantai tiap lekuk tubuhku. "Nona manis, apa kau bosan hidup?" Pemuda tampan itu menutup kembali matanya mengenakan kaca mata hitam yang dipegangnya. Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi apa yang tergambar di mata itu, yang kulihat sekarang adalah wajah dengan ekspresi datar mulai perlahan mendekat padaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_… di mana anda Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_?"

Entah dewa keberuntungan apa yang datang menghampiriku? Sehingga pemuda tampan di depanku ini segera menghampiriku dan berbisik tepat di telinga kananku, "Suatu hari nanti aku akan menagih hutangmu nona manis." Dia membisikkan kalimat itu secara perlahan dan di akhir kalimatnya dia bahkan sempatnya menjilat cuping telingaku, yang langsung membuatku lemas seluruh tubuhku seketika karena adanya aliran listrik yang menyengat secara spontan di dalam relung hatiku, sehingga mengakibatkan bulu-bulu halus di tubuhku berdiri.

Pemuda itu telah pergi setelah meninggalkanku jatuh terduduk. Aku melihat uang dollar di hadapanku ini dan tanpa sengaja tanganku dengan lembutnya memegang bekas sentuhan pemuda elang itu. Sensasinya sungguh aneh, bekasnya masih terasa hingga saat-saat sekarang aku yang telah berada di rumah dengan memandangi lembaran uang dollar AS itu.

"Sakura-_chan _sayang, kenapa kamu bengong?" keget Ino dari belakang yang refleks membuatku menoleh ke arah kanan bahuku. Dia Ino, salah satu teman satu apartemenku. "Hai, Ino bodoh apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kau hampir membuat jantungku mau copot,"

"Hahaha… makanya non! Jangan suka melamun di sore hari, ntar kesurupan hantu cina yang jahil lho! Hahaha…." tawa ino yang langsung terhenti melihat uang di tanganku ini. "Sakura, kau dapat uang itu dari mana? Banyak banget?"

Ino yang penasaran mengambil uang tersebut dan menghitungnya. "Fantastis!" itu yang keluar dari bibirnya, "Kau dapatkan ini dari mana Sakura? Jangan mebuatku penasaran dong?"

Ino masih antusias menanyakannya padaku, akhirnya aku tak tahan dan aku ceritakan dari awal sampai akhir, "Nah begitu ceritanya." dia tidak merespon sama sekali malah dia kembali tertawa padaku, "Kau sungguh beruntung nona manis, hahaha… tidak hanya itu, kau malah mendapatkan ciuman atau jilatan ya namanya? Hahaha…" tawanya bukannya terhenti malah semakin meledekku.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Tapi entah kenapa, kejadian seminggu yang lalu masih membekas di hatiku. Apakah itu karena cowok itu tampan, atau cowok itu gila dengan memberiku uang secara cuma-cuma, atau malah karena ucapannya di telingaku yang mengatakan dia akan mencariku lagi? Kami-sama kenapa perasaanku terasa aneh dan tak menentu? Ini baru pertama kali kualami.

**…**

_Apakah ini awal babak kehidupanku?_

_Apakah ini awal cinta dalam hatiku?_

_Semua mengalir laksana angin berhembus di tiap inci wajahku…_

_Kenangan demi kenangan akan sesuatu yang baru, menimbulkan suatu lembaran demi lembaran alunan musik langkahku…_

.

.

.

Bersambung :)


	2. Dua

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Arti Sebuah hati by Pastinya aku sendiri lah!**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Inspiration : First Love Forever love, by Syu Yi (yang kisahnya mungkin akan melenceng 80-85% hahaha…)**

**Warning!** Sudut pandang orang pertama (Sakura). typo beterbangan ke mana-mana. **Terdapat dua percakapan antara dua orang yang berbeda dalam 1 paragraph.**

**Dua**

**Debaran Hati**

**~o0o~**

_Angin berhembus melewati celah terpencil hidupku._

_Menari laksana daun yang berjatuhan di depan mataku._

_Kau datang tiba-tiba mencoba mengisi tiap detik keheningan yang ada._

_Apa aku salah jika jantung ini berdetak tak biasa._

**…**

"Hinata-chan, hari ini ada mata kuliah apa saja di kampus?" tanyaku pada Hinata salah satu teman seapartemenku. Hinata itu sebenarnya anak orang kaya tapi dia suka sekali jika hidup membaur dengan kalangan menengah ke bawah seperti kami, dengan dalih: "Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup seseorang dengan bebas tanpa ada sangkut paut kehidupan uang."

Ingin tertawa jika mengingat ucapannya dulu waktu pertama kami berkenalan. Kini dia selalu tersenyum jika pertanyaan yang sama hampir setiap hari ku ucapkan, "Sakura-chan, hari ini ada mata kuliah Basis Data Lanjut, Sistem Operasi Linux, dan Sistem Manajement Akuntansi." Dia mengatakannya dengan wajah malaikatnya. Selalu dan selalu dia tersenyum jika mendengar serta memberi jawaban padaku atas pertanyaanku ini, kenapa tidak? Soalnya mungkin baginya aku adalah teman yang masih sangat polos sehingga selalu berfikir untuk memberiku semangat untuk mejalankan amanat kedua orangtuaku.

Ino tiba-tiba datang dan memotong pembicaraan kami serta merusak moodku yang masih ogah-ogahan menginjakkan kaki di kampus. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan berita tentang pangeran konyolmu itu Sakura-chan sayang?" Dia mengatakannya dengan tampang meledekku.

Mungkin dengan adanya mereka aku merasa hari-hari yang membosankan ini jadi lebih bermakna. Aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada mereka, pasti aku akan sangat kesepian.

…

Hari ini pun seperti hari biasanya, sangat membosankan! Tidak ada satu pun yang dapat membuatku bersemangat untuk mempelajari jajaran rumus-rumus algoritma dan _script-script_ yang berderet rapi di hadapanku saat ini.

Menyebalkan! Rumus apa-apan ini, kenapa salah memberi tanda titik koma (;) saja semua program dari ribuan kata langsung _error_. Mungkin benar kali ya? Kata Hinata, kalau aku ini masih polos dalam perkomputeran dan harus belajar lebih giat lagi untuk bisa setidaknya membuat program baru yang belum pernah orang lain bikin buat tugas akhirku di semester 3 ini, "Arg... " Aku mengeram frustasi jika mengingat ketidak berdayaanku dalam program ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jika pelajaran hari ini telah usai, aku mengeram frustasi berkali-kali hari ini, sudah rambut pada rontok karena selalu berfikir akan rumus-rumus yang tertata rapi di layar komputer ditambah ingatan tentang pemuda aneh yang setiap kali muncul tiba-tiba dalam benakku.

Aku berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan konyol pria-pria aneh yang selalu mengejarku. Entah kenapa semua terasa hampa bagiku? Seperti tidak diriku, aku bagai tersihir oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata dan membuat pandangan mataku terasa ada hamparan fatamorgana yang siap menelanku hidup-hidup.

Kaki jenjangku melangkah tanpa aku tahu harus ke mana? Aku tidak tahu jika rutinitas biasa yang kulakukan seusai pulang dari kampus adalah bermain dulu dan mampir ke Mall sekedar cuci mata dan mencari cemilan pengganjal perut setiap hari. Sekarang memang aku berada di dalam Mal ini dan berjalan-jalan seperti biasa, tapi serasa ada yang berbeda. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan semua barang-barang yang baru datang tapi malah keasyikan berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Sekelebatan ingatan tentang pria misterius yang beberapa hari lalu muncul tiba-tiba dalam ingatanku, aku berupaya menolak dan terus menolak fatamorgana dalam bayanganku, _"Tidak mungkin! Aku bisa terjerat dalam pesona pria aneh misterius hanya dengan sekali memandang mata elangnya, itu sangat konyol Sakura!"_ Aku meyakinkan dalam hati tentang kejadian beberapa hari lalu adalah sebuah pandangan semu yang pasti akan hilang tertelan waktu.

Tanpa sadar bibir ini berucap lirih, "Apakah aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu wahai mata elang?" Aku segera memukul otakku yang error ini karena berfikir akan hal aneh yang tak seharusnya terlintas dalam benakku. Aku kesal pada diri sendiri, kulanjutkan saja perjalananku menuju kontrakan.

Deg

Apakah benar penglihatanku kali ini? Ah, mungkin salah. Aku tetap melanjutkan perjalananku, tapi hati ini berkata lain. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku dan memutar kembali arah jalanku, tanpa sengaja aku melihat seseorang. Ya, sesorang yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengahantui hari-hariku.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti malam bisa menginap di rumahku kan? Kita bisa bersenang-senang hingga pagi, serta berbagi kehangatan. Kau mau kan?" ucap seorang perempuan manja pada seorang pemuda asing yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang pria yang berani dengan lancang mencuri hari-hariku.

"Lain kali saja ya, sekarang aku masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." ucap pria itu pada gadisnya dan mereka lalu berciuman sangat mesra. Benar-benar pasangan yang menjijikkan, mereka bahkan tidak malu jika harus mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, dasar hewan!

Aku kesal, entah kenapa aku merasa kesal dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung saja pergi dari situ untuk menghindari mereka. Semua orang menganggap aku gila karena berlari dan beberapa kali hampir menabrak orang.

Aku berhenti di sebuah taman dekat kontrakanku, di sini adalah salah satu taman yang aku sukai, taman di sini didomisili oleh pohon sakura yang belum tumbuh bunganya dan tingginya cuman 4-5 meteran, di taman ini sangat sejuk. Aku melangkah mencari tempat duduk yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna putih kesayanganku. Aku duduk termenung dan melihat ke atas, ternyata awan-awan itu entah mengapa mengerti perasaanku sekarang ini. Kunikmati keindahan alam itu dengan memandangi awan yang entah mengapa dapat memikat penglihatanku.

"Nona manis, apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik hatimu sehingga nona manis tak sedikit pun berkelit untuk melihat hal lain selain awan-awan itu?" Aku terusik akan kata-kata orang di sampingku, kutorehkan mukaku ke arah kanan dan melihat siapa gerangan yang mengusik ketenanganku ini.

Deg

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?" tanyaku yang langsung berdiri karena entah mengapa emosi yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat hilang kini muncul lagi.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah tersenyum sambil menyeringai melihat wajahku yang memerah karena emosi. Aku yang tak tahan dengan senyum mautnya itu hendak pergi dari hadapannya tapi ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan kiriku sehingga aku terhenti, "Duduklah nona manis."

"Aku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu lagi, kau tahu itukan?" Dia tak melihat wajahku yang emosi ini tapi malah sibuk melihat tangan kiriku yang di genggam oleh kedua tangannya, "Tanganmu sangat halus dan indah."

Cup

Satu kecupan dia berikan pada tangan kiriku, aku tidak tahan kemudian langsung kutarik paksa tangan kiriku. Aku meronta agar dia melepaskan tanganku, bukannya dia lepas tapi malah dia menarikku sehingga sekarang posisi kami sangat merugikanku. Mungkin hanya 5 cm jarak antara muka kami.

Deg

Mungkin saat ini mukaku sangat memerah, sehingga dia memandangku dengan tampang setannya. Aku benar-benar tak dapat berfikir lagi, semua amarah yang tadi sempat terekam dalam ingatanku kini hilang entah ke mana dan tergantikan kupu-kupu kecil yang berterbangan di dalam hatiku. Dia menarikku mendekat, semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Bukankah kita berjodoh nona manis. Tadi tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu berlari saat setelah melihatku dan aku mengikutimu." Dia berkata dengan lirih di depan mukaku, itu membuat mukaku serasa memanas, dia tersenyum dan memandangku. Rasanya pandanganku kosong.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman singkat, kututup mataku. Aku merasa jantungku kini berdetak tak seiring keinginanku. Dia memang menghentikan ciuman itu beberapa detik, aku tak kuasa membuka mataku walau hanya sekedar untuk melihat wajahnya. Sekarang aku merasa dia memegang leher belakangku menggunakan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk memegang pinggulku. Aku melayang bagai tersapu ombak, hatiku hanyut dalam pesona iblis yang diam-diam mencuri ketenanganku ini. Dia menciumku lagi, dia mencoba memasuki daerah dalam mulutku, dia gigit kecil bibirku.

Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku masih menikmatinya dan enggan membuka kelopak mataku. Mungkin sekarang dia mulai marah karena aku tak kunjung membuka mulutku untuk mempersilahkan dia masuk, hingga kurasakan tangan kirinya mulai jahil dan mulai meraba ke bawah pinggangku.

Aku tak tahan dengan sentuhan jahilnya, hingga aku tanpa sadar membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memasukinya. Bagai melayang, ini pengalaman pertama bagiku.

Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Akhirnya dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa aku gunakan untuk mencoba membuka kelopak mataku, "Matamu sangat cantik nona manis, _emerald_ yang indah." Aku terbius akan kata-katanya sehingga tanpa sadar memegang wajahnya dan berusaha meraba wajah yang terhias sangat sempurna itu.

Garis wajahnya keras seperti batu karang, postur wajahnya tirus. Rambutnya membentuk emo mencuat kebelakang. Rahangnya kuat. Matanya hitam kelam bagai sang elang yang melihat mangsanya. Hidungnya sangat mancung. Bibirnya tipis berwarna pink dan terlihat ada sisa-sisa air liur di sudut-sudutnya. Menegaskan sosoknya sebagai lelaki sejati. Sempurna dalam kemaskulinan. Aku terpana akan sosok pria di hapanku ini, sangat sempurna.

"Kau terpana akan ketampananku nona manis?" Sekejap ilusi yang menghalangi akal sehatku kian menepis dan aku mulai tersadar akan posisi kami yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak sopan ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku. Aku pelototi wajahnya dengan muka angkuh.

Dia tertawa, "Hahaha… kau sungguh manis jika seperti itu dan jauh lebih manis lagi jika tersenyum, cobalah tersenyum sedikit untuk menyambut kedatanganku nonaku yang manis?"

"Kakekmu!" Aku bergegas berdiri tapi dia mulai menarikku lagi, "Apa kau lupa dengan perkataanku beberapa hari yang lalu nona? Aku… ingin… menagih… hutangmu… padaku." Dia mengucapkan tepat di telinga kiriku, ucapan terakhirnya sempat membuat jantungku terasa terhenti. Dia tiup pelan telingaku sebelum dia pergi, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia berhenti dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin membuatku mengubur diriku di tempat saat ini juga.

"Kau sangat menikmati ciuman singkat kita. Bagaimana jika kita coba yang lebih menantang? Akan kutunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Jadi bersiaplah membayar hutangmu."

Aku ingin membunuh orang iblis itu, aku yakin dia menggunakan guna-guna terhadapku, buktinya aku langsung terjebak seketika. Aku tersadar akan satu hal. Barusan itu ciuman pertamaku! Dan dengan tampang tidak berdosa dia mencurinya, "Dasar iblis!" teriakku kencang entah pada siapa.

…

Ini sudah hari ke-enam sejak kejadian konyol di taman yang tanpa sengaja merenggut kesucian ciuman pertamaku. Aku sudah bosan setiap hari mengeluh pada diri sendiri dan merutuki ketololanku. Aku benar-benar bodoh jika sampai saat ini masih belum bisa melupakan pria iblis itu dan malah jika ada waktu senggang sedikit saja, hanya wajah, mata, hidung, bibir, serta suara berat seksi pria itu yang selalu terlintas di otak konyolku ini. Aku berharap tak akan menemui lagi pria brengsek itu. Ya, kuharap! Tapi entah mengapa otakku yang error ini malah bertarung dengan akal sehatku dan malah berharap sebaliknya. Sial!

Hari ini seperti biasa, berangkat kuliah dengan tampang dan mood yang pas-pasan. Aku berjalan melewati koridor kampus dari kelas ke kelas, langkahku terhenti pada papan tulisan di atas yang bertuliskan kelas Jaringan Komputer, "Huh! Menyebalkan, masa aku yang masih malas ini harus bertemu dosen killer dan gerombolan orang culun yang membuat sepet mata dan otak. Apakah tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatku tertarik?"

Sepanjang pelajaran aku lewati dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghibur diri. Biasanya jika masih di desa aku senang sekali pergi ke pantai karena tempat tinggalku di sana adalah di pinggir pantai. Mengingat tentang pantai membuatku merindukan kampung halamanku, bermain bersama teman-teman masa kecilku, berjalan di tepi pantai dengan mereka dan saling menyiram air pada masing-masing teman. Sungguh itu adalah kenangan yang tak akan aku lupakan sampai kapan pun.

Sungguh aku sangat kesepian dan merasa ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman-temanku itu dan mengulang masa-masa indah itu. Tanpa terasa air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. "Aku merindukan kalian," lirihku. Bagiku sekarang ini adalah masa-masa paling tidak membahagiakan.

Aku hanya bisa berjalan melewati teman-temanku tanpa mempedulikan mereka dan terbayang akan masa-masa kecil bersama mereka. "Sakura-chan yang cantik, apa kau hari ini ada acara?" tanya Kiba, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak! Memangnya kenapa?" Sepertinya dia terlihat senang dengan jawabanku kali ini. Perasaan apa ini, apa aku salah atau mataku mulai rabun tapi sekilas tadi aku merasakan senyum Kiba yang tulus itu sangat manis.

"Sakura-chan. Jika malam ini kau tidak ada acara, bagaimana jika kita jalan?" Dia terlihat agak ragu mengatakannya, "Apa kau ada waktu untuk itu dan jangan berfikir aku ada maksud lain untuk mengajakmu jalan kali ini. Aku cuma tidak suka melihatmu murung akhir-akhir ini, itu saja." Kiba menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, sepertinya dia malu setelah mengatakannya.

"Hm," Kuberikan senyumanku dan pertanda bahwa aku menyetujuinya.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan, aku senang sekali mendengar kau mau menerima ajakanku kali ini," Benar-benar terlihat polos, saking malunya dia sampai langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Dilihat dari punggungnya saja sudah terlihat jika dia sangat grogi, entah mengapa hanya melihat itu saja aku langsung tersenyum dan tak terasa aku merasa kesepian lagi karena rasa rinduku pada teman-teman kecilku di desa belum terobati.

…

Kini kami berdua berjalan menikmati indahnya kota Tokyo di malam hari. Kami sekarang berjalan berdampingan tapi jarak kami berjalan tidaklah dekat mungkin sekitar 1,5 meter-an lah, padahal aku sudah mengatakan untuk mendekat tapi dia takut kalau aku nanti berubah pikiran dan mau kembali secepatnya.

Teringat tadi waktu Kiba menjemputku, dia bahkan lebih awal hampir satu jam dan merelakan dirinya berdiri di luar apartemenku, padahal dia sudah kusuruh masuk ke dalam tapi dengan halus dia mengatakan: "Aku ini seorang laki-laki dan akan lebih baik jika aku menunggu di luar saja. Ehm, karena di sini penghuninya para perempuan, jadi tidak sopan."

Aku tersenyum jika mengingat kejadian tadi, sungguh sangat polos dia. Kalau di ingat-ingat aku bahkan tidak sekali duakali selalu menolak pemberiannya dan ajakannya tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa butuh sekali hiburan dan teman.

Kami berdua kini berhenti pada sebuah taman, sungguh sangat indah sekali. Kenapa aku tidak tahu jika di sini ada sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Letak taman ini ada di atas bukit, ada sebuah pohon besar di atasnya dan di bawahnya ada kursi yang terbuat dari kayu usang tapi masih bisa di duduki, dengan diterangi lampu-lampu kecil di tiap jalan sekeliling taman ini. Pemandangannya sungguh menakjubkan. Kota Tokyo jika di lihat dari sini seperti sebuah pemandangan bintang-bintang, banyak sekali lampu-lampu yang terlihat gemerlapan menambah kesan romantis bagi pasangan yang sedang bermesraan.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau suka?" Kiba memandangku dan itu membuatku tersentak sejenak dari acara menikmati pemandangan itu, "Aku tahu tempat ini karena dulu kira-kira 4 tahunan yang lalu salah satu teman dari temanku mengajak makan-makan di sini dan kurasa aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa mengajak seseorang yang spesial bagiku ke sini."

Aku tersentak akan ucapannya, tanpa sadar bibirku berucap lirih, "Kiba." Dia menoleh padaku, "Sakura-chan, kau jangan merasa canggung seperti itu. Aku tidak ada niatan apa pun." Dia membalas berucap dan memandangku dengan tersenyum dan menampilkan sederet gigi rapinya.

"Maaf Kiba, bukan maksudku mengatakan ini tapi aku harus mengatakannya," Kutarik nafas pelan-pelan dan berucap lirih, "Kurasa aku lebih suka jika kita menjadi teman saja, itu pun jika kau mau-"

Kiba memotong perkataanku, "Jujur aku sedikit kecewa tapi aku senang bisa menjadi temanmu dan bisa berbicara santai denganmu."

Kupegang telapak tangan kirinya yang ada di sebelahku dan kupandangi dia sesaat, telapak tangannya lebar dan terasa dingin namun sangat nyaman. Dia hanya tersenyum memandangku. Aku senang soalnya dia tak lagi merasa canggung seperti tadi.

Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, ternyata itu adalah sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi dan terlihat seperti sebuah menara yang berhiaskan kerlipan bintang. "Kau lihat Sakura-chan? Jika aku berada di sini pada saat malam seperti saat ini, aku selalu melihat keindahan Tokyo Tower itu karena dia terlihat paling mencolok dan sangat indah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm, itu memang sangat indah. Aku suka jenis arsitektur unik salah satunya Tokyo Tower itu, dulu ayah selalu bercerita padaku tentang Tokyo Tower. Tokyo Tower berada di daerah Shiba dengan tinggi 333 meter dan berat sekitar 4000 ton adalah menara transmisi untuk 24 gelombang radio dan televisi, termasuk asahi TV, Tokyo FM, NHK…"

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai Tokyo Tower, sudah berapa kali ke sana? tanya Kiba.

"Sekalipun belum pernah, tapi aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana suatu hari nanti dan menikmati keindahan kota Tokyo dari sana dan tentunya ditemani orang yang spesial bagiku. Itulah mimpiku waktu kecil." Sepertinya Kiba merasa canggung, "Bukan hanya itu saja, aku ingin berkeliling melihat tempat-tempat bergaya arsitektur unik lainnya juga. seperti gunung Fuji TV di Odaima yang terkenal dengan "jembatan langit" yang menghubungkan dua gedung pencakar langit dan sebuah bola titanium perak di tengahnya, butik Prada di Aoyama yang transparan di malam hari, patung laba-laba raksasa di Roppongi dan masih banyak lagi."

Kiba sepertinya menikmati ceritaku, sehingga dia bertanya, "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan semua hal yang unik dan menarik. Apakah kau pernah bermimpi ingin mejelajahi dunia? Yah, setidaknya di seluruh pelosok negeri Jepang ini?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Hm, sangat ingin sekali," Aku mengangguk, "Dari kecil aku selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang arsitektur handal, berkeliling dunia melihat aneka ragam bentuk keunikan dunia arsitektur."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil kuliah jurusan desain arsitektur saja Sakura? Bukankah itu salah satu peluang buat mengabulkan impianmu." Kiba masih menunjukkan rasa penasarannya.

"Terima kasih Kiba karena kau telah mengajakku ke sini. Aku senang sekali!" Aku tersenyum kepadanya dengan sangat tulus, "Apa suatu hari nanti aku boleh kembali ke sini lagi?"

"_Maaf Kiba bukan maksudku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, tapi ini prifasiku." _ucapku dalam hati.

"Tentu saja," Kiba manis sekali saat tersenyum tulus seperti itu. "Maaf jika aku menggangu prifasimu."

Beberapa menit kami lewati dengan memandangi pemandangan indah ini, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang saling mengganggu saat-saat moment seperti ini. Angin meniup helaian-helaian rambut sebahuku menimbulkan kesan dingin namun sangat nyaman. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas lagi wajahnya, wajah pria aneh yang mencuri ciumanku itu. Tiba-tiba bibirku mengeram pelan dan itu membuat Kiba tersentak dan langsung memandangku.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakanlah?" Dia memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok? Eh, Kiba! Kenapa kau memakai kacamata seperti kacamata kuda itu sih? Apa boleh aku mencopotnya sebentar?" Kuarahkan kedua tanganku dan mulai mengambil kacamata itu dari wajahnya tapi tangan kanannya menghalangiku, "Sakura-chan, maaf."

Aku tersentak sejenak lalu tersenyum padanya serta berucap, "Maaf Kiba jika itu mengganggumu."

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena kurasa aku belum siap jika kau melihatku tanpa kacamata ini," Dia tertunduk malu.

Kuangkat mukanya dengan kedua tanganku dan berucap lirih, "Kau temanku dan aku menerima apa pun kelebihan dan kekurangan dari temanku, percayalah!"

Dia menggeleng, "Aku percaya Sakura-chan tapi maaf, mungkin lain kali." Dia kembali tersenyum.

Aku mengerti dan aku kembali memandangi pemandangan itu tapi samar aku mendengar Kiba berucap, "Bukan maksudku seperti itu, mungkin karena aku sangat senang kau sudah mau menjadi temanku dan aku takut kau tidak suka melihatku tanpa kacamata ini."

"Kau tahu Kiba, persahabatan terjalin bukan karena adanya sebuah status, tampang ataupun perbedaan kasta tetapi karena orang tersebut sendiri yang mau menjalin persahabatan tersebut dan yang pasti persahabatan yang tulus itu adalah saling mengisi dan saling menghargai kelebihan serta kekurangan teman."

Kiba tersentak akan ucapanku tadi kemudian dia berucap, "Aku tidak menyesal mengenalmu. Walaupun tidak bisa menjadi orang yang spesial di hatimu tetapi aku sudah sangat senang hanya dengan menjadi sahabatmu. Kau tidak hanya cantik Sakura-chan tetapi kau juga berhati baik."

Hahaha… aku ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan terakhirnya. Sungguh sangat polos, benar-benar lucu. Dia bahkan melupakan sejenak tingkah laku-ku yang dulu selalu menolak pemberiannya dan selalu mengusirnya, benar-benar lucu. Tapi ada satu kesimpulan yang kudapat hari ini, ternyata Kiba adalah orang yang tulus.

**…**

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di atas bukit. Kiba dan aku sekarang sudah mulai akrab dan dia juga sudah tidak mengejar-ngejarku seperti dulu. Nyaman rasanya punya teman seperti dia. Tidak hanya itu, terkadang Kiba menyempatkan diri untuk mengajariku materi-materi dari pelajaran yang belum aku kuasai, dia sangat baik dan sangat sabar dalam mengajari murid dedel kayak aku. Aku salut akan kesabarannya, dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh ataupun marah padaku jika aku sering salah, mungkin hanya tersenyum saja melihat ke tololanku ini. Dan terkadang itu membuatku malu padanya.

…

"Hah," Lelah rasanya seharian bergelut dengan materi-materi kuliah yang membuat pusing, apalagi jika memandangi dengan mata mau copot pada layar komputer sederet angka dan rumus _script_ pembuatan sebuah aplikasi game dan animasi yang menggunakan aplikasi Blender. Ya, memang aplikasi ini sering di gunakan para animator untuk membuat jenis animasi 3D sederhana tapi tetap saja otakku selalu dedel jika berhubungan dengan pembuatan aplikasi baru. Belum lagi harus menguras otak untuk merancang pembuatan gambar animasinya serta alur ceritanya. Itu memusingkan.

Mungkin sekarang mukaku sudah sangat lecet karena sudah tahap lelah sekali, aku benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan hiburan. Langkah kakiku berjalan menuju gerbang depan kampus. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan teman-temanku itu, aku fokus berjalan lurus. Samar-samar aku dengar ada seorang gadis mendesah karena mungkin menikmati acara berciumannya dengan teman prianya, sepertinya dia sebaya denganku.

Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dan melanjutkan langkahku, tapi tiba-tiba aku berhenti sejenak karena mendengar gadis itu mendesah dan mengucapkan, "Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu. Aku belum puas hanya dengan ciuman seperti ini, aku ingin lebih."

"Maaf sayang tapi aku masih sangat sibuk, lain kali saja ya?" Pria itu mengatakan pelan di telinga kiri sang gadis. Sepertinya sang gadis agak cemberut tapi sang pria dengan sigap memberikan ciumannya lagi dan meyakinkan gadisnya untuk bersabar.

_Oh my God!_ Apa yang aku lakukan di sini, aku bahkan tak sanggup melangkahkan kakiku, rasanya kelu. Aku benar-benar kaget, dia kan pria brengsek itu dan gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis yang lain beberapa hari yang lalu. Satu lagi kesimpulan yang kudapat, dia tidak hanya brengsek tetapi _playboy_.

Di selela-sela ciuman mereka sang pria yang memang berada berhadapan denganku. Tiba-tiba dia memandangku dan menyeringai melihatku, bahkan sampai menjilat sendiri bibirnya dan mengedipkan mata kanannya padaku, menjijikkan!

Brengsek! Dasar pria kurang ajar. Aku harus pergi secepatnya dari sini. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku dan langsung saja berjalan dan bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah melihat apa pun.

30 menit aku berjalan, bukannya apartemen yang kutuju tapi aku berjalan tak tahu harus ke mana. Bayangan pria kurang ajar itu masih menghantui pikiranku. Kami-sama jawablah pertanyaan hatiku. Tidak mungkin aku merasa sakit sekali hatiku hanya karena melihatnya melakukan itu di depan mataku.

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Aku meyakinkan diri jika pria itu hanyalah orang kurang kerjaan yang main mampir dalam kehidupanku saja, itu pasti.

Tit… tit…

Bunyi klakson mobil dari arah belakang membuyarkan lamunanku. Kaca jendela mobil Sport Ferrari F430, D 5 DEE warna biru itu terbuka dan ternyata si pemilik mobil itu adalah pria kurang ajar itu lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berjalan saja dan mengindahkan kehadirannya.

"Nona manis… jangan begitu, naiklah. Kita bisa ngobrol sebentar,"

"Aku tak berminat," Dia tak memperdulikan omonganku malah seenaknya sendiri main keluar dari mobilnya dan menghadangku.

"Apa maumu pria brengsek?" Aku tak perlu lagi berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Di sini banyak orang, kita bisa berbicara di mobil dan ke restouran sambil makan,"

"Maaf tuan, aku menolak," jawabku sambil geram, "Jadi Anda bisa minggir sebentar, aku mau lewat."

Dia tak mengindahkanku dan malah menarik tanganku, pegangannya sangat kuat hingga sakit rasanya, "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak untuk saat ini."

"Tolong, kalian semua tidak lihat ya? Ada seorang perempuan teraniaya." ucapku sambil berusaha mengeraskannya. Orang-orang di samping yang mau menolongku langsung terhenti langkah mereka karena omongan pria brengsek ini.

"Kami suami istri yang sedang bertengkar dan istriku mencoba lari dari mobil, maaf semuanya merepotkan kalian." ucap pria brengsek ini. Aku bengong di tempat mendengarnya, dia fikir dia siapa seenaknya ngomong begitu.

"O… cepat selesaikan masalah kalian, kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Semoga masalah kalian cepat selesai." ucap salah seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya dengan menggandeng anaknya.

"Terima kasih nyonya, permisi." Setelah mengatakan itu, pria ini langsung saja membuka pintu kanan mobilnya dan mempersilahkanku masuk, lebih tepatnya menyuruhku masuk.

Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya, dia menjalankan mobil ini dengan laju pelan. Tanpa sadar aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Ternyata dia sedang tertawa, awalnya sangat pelan dan makin lama makin keras.

"Hahaha… kita suami-istri hahaha… mereka percaya dan mengatakan jika kita serasi, hahaha…." Bukannya berhenti tertawa malah semakin meledekku.

"Diam kau! Atas dasar apa kau tertawa dan apa yang terlintas di otak busukmu itu hinga kau mengatakan aku adalah istrimu, hah!" Aku geram, dia menghentikan tertawanya dan langsung menoleh sekilas kepadaku lalu dangan santainya menjawab.

"Nona manis, mungkin benar kali ya? Kita ini suami-istri dari masa lalu yang terpisah dan sekarang berjodoh untuk bertemu lagi."Dia sepertinya menahan tawanya.

"Huh! Tidak sudi aku jadi istrimu."

"Jangan khawatir nona manis, aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menikahimu kok, itu cuma candaanku saja." Pria ini benar-benar brengsek, dia dengan santainya mengatakan itu padaku, tapi entah mengapa sedikit sesak mendengar dia mengatakannya.

"Sampai," Dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan restauran berbintang lima, dia lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada penjaga depan untuk memarkirkannya. Sepertinya petugas tersebut sudah sangat hafal dengan pria ini, buktinya petugas tersebut tadi sempat berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Selamat datang lagi Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

.

.

.

Sementara bersambung dulu :)


	3. Tiga (bagian 1)

**Disclamer © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Typo's(EyD), OOC, dst**

**Tiga**

**Angin Musim Semi yang Hangat**

.

~o0o~

.

Kini kami duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan yang menghadap ke jendela, di sini terlihat sangat nyaman. Aku sedikit terpana dengan apa yang kulihat, semua di sini benar-benar mengagumkan. Ada beberapa lukisan yang sangat indah, dan aku sedikitnya tahu siapa orang-orang yang melukisnya. Oh, _Kami-sama_ itu lukisan antik. Belum lagi patung, guci, dan beberapa perabotan unik. Ini menakjubkan.

Pemandangan di sini memang sangat indah. Tapi, jangan lupakan pria brengsek yang menculikku ini. Lihat saja wajah iblis itu, memandangku tanpa henti. Dia fikir dia siapa? Melihat seseorang dengan lapar seperti itu. Apa dia fikir aku wanita murahan seperti wanita-wanitanya? Oh, singkirkan fikiran busuk itu.

"Pelayan, kemarilah!" Dia memerintah sok angkuh. Lihat mata itu, sedikit saja dia tidak melihat pelayan itu dan malah asik menatapku. Kurasa aku sedikitnya bisa membaca fikiran brekseknya.

"Sayang, kau mau makan apa?" Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum. Oh, astaga sejenak aku melupakan jika dia iblis.

"Aku tidak bernafsu." Aku palingkan saja mukaku, siapa yang tidak bernafsu makan? Jika ada seorang pria tampan nan menggoda dan yang kau tahu dia iblis brengsek sedang memperhatikanmu dari tadi.

"_Nicoise Salad, Foie Gras, Beef Bourguignon, Soupe A l'oignon…"_ Pria brengsek itu berucap lanyah. Makanan jenis apa itu? Mendengar namanya saja aku tidak mengerti.

"Sayangku yang manis," Tangan brengseknya mulai meraba tangan kananku, dia mengecupnya tanpa meninggalkan mata nakalnya memandangku. Cih, sial sekali, bergerak sedikit saja aku tak bisa. Apa pesona iblis memang seperti ini? Ini sialan!

"Wajahmu sangat manis, tanganmu sangat lembut. Oh, sial, kau manis sekali." Pria brengsek ini menyisir rambut hitam anehnya dengan jari-jari yang panjang. "Ijinkanlah lelaki yang merana ini mengetahui siapa namamu?" Dia meraih lagi tangan kananku dan menciuminya tanpa henti.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku manis. Hm, kau masih marah?" Mata itu menatap penuh rasa lapar. Cih, sial. Kenapa juga pria brengsek ini harus tampan.

"Kau menculikku. Terus aku harus mengatakan apa lagi?" Aku berusaha menahan setiap kegugupan di dadaku. Sial, sial, sial! Mengapa dia tidak bosan memandangku sih? Sialan juga dengan perasaan brengsek ini, kenapa pula aku merasa nyaman dengan pandangannya itu. Ini sialan!

"Jangan menyudutkanku sayang, biarkanlah lelaki yang merana ini mengetahui nama wanita manis ini."

"Sepertinya wanita manis ini sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pria brengsek seperti Anda." Aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati dan memandangnya penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, kau mau mencoba bermain tebak-tebakan dengan pria kesepian ini ya." Dia memandangku dengan mata kanan yang berkedip nakal.

"Ana?"

"Angel?"

"Meirin?"

"Hikari?"

"Oh, ayolah manis, katakan siapa namamu sebenarnya? Anggaplah pria yang merana ini benar-benar ingin mengetahui nama wanita manis di depannya ini." Dia terlihat sedikit memutar otaknya. Ok, kali ini aku menang dua bung.

Aku tak pedulikan semua argumen konyol pria brengsek ini. 'Pria malang yang merana?' hahaha… ingin sekali aku ambil air minum dalam gelas salah satu tamu yang ada beberapa meter dari sini, lalu menyiramkan air warna kuning bening itu di muka brengsek pria di depanku ini. Wow, entah mengapa aku senang dengan pemikiran sok anarkisku kali ini. Aku hanya memandangnya tanpa tertarik menjawab semua pertanyaan bodohnya itu. Selamat menikmati argumen-argumen bodohmu bung! Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena setidaknya aku menikmati saat-saat kau kalah dua dari ku.

"Ok, aku kalah. Aku mengaku kalah kali ini, maka ijinkanlah pria malang ini mengetahui namamu sayang." Dia seperti memohon padaku, entah mengapa sebersit ada setitik rasa kasihan padanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan manis. Bagaimana jika aku coba menebak namamu dari apa yang aku ketahui tentang wajah dan tubuh manis mu itu sayang." Dia merasa sok menang karena telah membuatku melototinya dengan tajam. Gila nih pria, sejauh mana dia tahu tentang tubuhku? Brengsek sekali dia berani berfikir tentang tubuhku.

"Ok, kumulai dari warna rambut manismu? Warnanya sangat indah seperti bunga sakura yang mekar. Aromamu memabukkan bagai kuncup yang baru bermekaran. Kau seperti bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi." Aku sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan pria brengsek ini.

"Apa aku mulai bisa menebaknya sayang?" Sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya dia terlihat sangat memikat. Sialan, sekilas dia terlihat sangat memikat.

"Jangan berfikir aku akan dengan mudahnya memberi tahukan nama kepada pria brengsek sepertimu." Sial, entah kenapa sedikit saja aku ingin berteriak senang karena dia hampir bisa menebak siapa namaku.

"Bagaimana dengan nama Sakura? Kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu yang sangat manis ini." Dia mengecup lagi ujung tanganku sekilas.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli." Aku terlihat senang sekali, rasanya benar-benar ingin berteriak dan mengatakan. Kau hebat bung! Kau benar menyebutkan namaku kali ini. Tanpa ku sadari aku tersenyum sedikit kepadanya. Ok, kali ini dia merasa senang, dia menang.

"Wow, apa aku benar kali ini? Ternyata perasaanku memang benar. Namamu Sakura."

"Kau baru menang sekali. Jadi jangan tersenyum menjijikkan seperti itu. Jangan merasa kau menang kali ini lalu kau merasa bisa mendapatkan yang kau mau dariku."

"Hm, kalau apa yang kuingin darimu belum bisa kudapat hari ini. Kurasa aku akan mendapatkannya dalam waktu dekat." Brengsek sekali dia, memandangku sambil mengusap-usap bibir dan menjilat sekilas ibu jarinya. Sialan brengsek!

Ok, hari ini berapa kali aku mengumpat? Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Salahkan pria brengsek di hadapanku ini.

Menepis semua perasaan brengsek tentang pria ini. Aku lebih memilih diam saja. Peduli amat nih iblis memandangku terus, biar saja matanya rabun, kuharap ada serangga hinggap di matanya. Hahaha… memikirkannya membuatku ingin tertawa, andai itu terjadi kurasa aku orang pertama yang akan bertepuk tangan.

"Oh, Sakura sayang. Sial kau sangat manis sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu." Breksek, kenapa pula aku terbawa suasana dan lupa keadaan, saking senangnya dengan fikiran konyol ini aku malah tersenyum.

"Apa kau terpesona ketampananku lagi manis?" Brengsek, sekilas ada kilatan nakal di matanya.

"Cih, mimpi saja sana." Kudengar dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau manis sekali dengan ekspresi itu. Kau membuatku lapar sayang." Pria ini mengusap-usap bibir tipis itu dengan ibu jari panjangnya.

Cih, sial. Ini pertanda bahaya. Mau kabur, sialan aku tidak mengenal tempat ini. Mau menelfon Ino atau Hinata. Sialan pula kenapa pulsaku tadi belum sempat kuisi. Apa aku harus merendahkan diriku dengan meminjam _handphone_ si brengsek ini? Oh, lebih baik aku mati saja.

Kriuk.

Perutku yang lapar selalu bisa merusak suasana. Sial, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mukaku. Kurasa pria bengsek ini tersenyum lagi. "Sayangku yang manis, kelihatannya perutmu tidak mau diajak kompromi."

Ok, kali ini aku siap terjun dari lantai tiga kampusku. Demi dewa Jasin-nya Hidan sialan itu. Ok, siapa saja tenggelamkan aku sejauh mungkin ke dasar laut. Aku tidak mampu melihat wajah sialan pria ini. Malu? Ok, kau benar kali ini. Tapi, kurasa egoku lebih tinggi dari pada itu. Biarkan dia puas melihat wajah maluku. Bodoh amat, nanti sepulangnya aku dari sini. Aku akan meminjam sabun busa lavender milik Hinata dan akan meminjam lilin aroma terapi milik Ino. Aku akan berendam dalam air hangat yang nyaman.

Sial! Aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Pria ini menculikku. Berfikir tentang berendam air hangat dengan aroma terapi Itu konyol di saat genting seperti ini. Pemikiran seperti itu harus aku kesampingkan. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan keadaan utuh tanpa kekurangan apa pun? Nah, itu baru benar.

"Permisi _Uchiha-sama_. Ini makanan yang Anda pesan tadi." Pelayan itu berlalu dengan sopan.

Kurang ajar. Makanan apa ini? Mereka terlihat sangat enak sekali. Oh, astaga aku bahkan sempat menelan ludahku karenanya. "Sakura yang manis, kelihatannya kau sangat lapar. Makanlah!" Pria brengsek itu mulai memasukkan irisan daging ke mulutnya. Lihat cara makannya, dia terlihat sangat sopan. Kurasa batas kesopanan pria ini terbalik dengan otaknya yang mesum itu.

"Aku tidak bernafsu." Kurasa berbohong kali ini tidak ada salahnya.

"Kurasa tubuhmu yang kurus itu perlu nutrisi yang banyak." Kurang ajar. Aku pelototin saja mukanya yang sok malaikat itu. Brengsek sekali dia, sudah menculikku, memandangku dengan muka mesumnya itu, kini dia menghina penampilanku. Brengsek sialan!

"Ok, baiklah kau menang kali ini. Makanlah, setelah ini kuantar kau pulang." Cih, sialan pria brengsek ini. Tunggu dulu, dia bilang apa? Mau mengantarku pulang? Jadi dari tadi dia cuma mau menghina postur tubuhku saja. Trus dia merasa akan kurang puas denganku yang agak kurus ini. Oh, sial. Tidak hanya brengsek dan mesum. Pria ini juga bajingan sialan!

"Aku tidak tahu apa isi kepala manismu itu? Kurasa kau perlu makan kali ini. Kau bisa sakit. Oh, astaga apa aku harus menyuapimu dengan mulutku? Kita juga bisa bermain sedikit dengan lidah manismu itu." Bajingan mesum sialan. Mukaku yang tadinya sudah sangat malu, kini kurasa sudah bertambah lagi kadar malunya. Oh, brengsek. Muka mesum itu tetap terlihat nakal.

Kulihat dia mulai mengiris daging di mangkukku. Pandangan mata itu. Sebenarnya aku perlu juga mengutuk nenek moyangnya. Kenapa pula bajingan sialan ini memiliki pandangan mematikan? Aku sedikit tersentak dengan pandangan tajam itu.

Ah, bodoh amat. Sudah terjebur kalau tidak minum air sekaligus kurasa belum sempurna. Kumakan saja beberapa potongan daging yang di iriskan pria brengsek ini. Oh, _Kami-sama_. Ini makanan apa? Lembut sekali, enak sekali, belum lagi sausnya yang nikmat. Ini pertama kalinya aku memakan masakan seperti ini. Sialan, tangan dan mulutku tidak bisa berhenti memakan setiap hidangan yang tersaji di depan mataku.

Saking asiknya mencicipi semua hidangan yang tersaji, aku melupakan posisiku, melupakan pula kalau ada sesosok iblis mesum bajingan di depanku. Kurasa dia telah menghentikan makannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Melihatku yang seperti orang rakus. Ok, aku sudah gila, batas kewajaran dalam otakku telah menipis. Aku sampai melupakan cara makanku yang tidak meninggalkan adat desa, dan menyantapnya tanpa rasa malu. Sekarang aku kenyang.

Dan, sialan! Salahkan mulut dan tanganku yang tidak bisa berhenti saat menikmati hidangan-hidangan nikmat di depanku, walau kini hampir semua masakan di sini tersisa sedikit karena ku. Tetap saja Dewa Jasin-nya Hidan kemarilah! Ajak aku pergi lalu tancapkan pedangmu di perutku. Sialan!

"Kurasa kau baru saja tersadar dari nikmatnya makanan di sini." Bajingan ini menertawaiku, kurang ajar. Ingin sekali aku menjambak rambut anehnya itu. Lalu mencolok mata hitamnya itu dengan kedua jari telanjangku.

"Singkirkan semua fikiran burukmu itu manis. Kurasa aku sedikitnya bisa membacanya dari pandangan mata indahmu itu." Sekali lagi seringai itu menertawaiku.

"Kurasa aku sudah sangat kenyang dan aku ingin menagih janjimu yang tadi? Kau bilang tadi ingin mengantarku pulang." Dari pada memasang ekspresi aneh lagi dan berujung pada tawa mengejek pria brengsek ini. Lebih baik aku menahan rasa maluku, berdiri dan bergegas pergi.

Kurasa ada tangan dingin yang terasa hangat. Gila, ini terjadi lagi. Jantungku tak bisa diajak kompromi. "Duduklah sebentar." Pandangan itu terlihat santai tapi menuntut.

"Jangan bilang kau berubah fikiran? Dan tidak ingin mengantarku pulang." Aku perlu memandang mata itu penuh selidik.

Kurasa aku sedikit berfantasi tentang otak mesumku ini. Sial, sejenak aku berfikir macam-macam. Lihatlah dia cuma merogoh sesuatu dalam saku jasnya. Memindahkan apa yang ada di tangannya ke arahku. "Aku membeli parfu ini waktu di Paris beberapa waktu lalu. Kurasa ini sangat cocok untukmu."

Kurang ajar, kali ini dia sangat kurang ajar, "Hei bajingan brengsek sialan! Apa kau kurang puas menghinaku. Kini kau juga menghina aroma tubuhku juga. Cih, sialan kau brengsek!" Aku menepis tangannya kasar.

"Jangan marah dulu manis. Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu ke sini memang ingin memberikan parfum ini kepadamu. Kurasa kau sangat cocok dengan parfum ini. Aroma parfum ini berbahan dasar bunga sakura, mint, dan kayu manis, ini benar-benar cocok untukmu. Lagipula namamu yang indah sama seperti salah satu bahan dasarnya. Kurasa kau sangat cocok memakainya."

Ok, aku sedikit tertarik dengan parfum itu. Kurasa parfum itu sangat mahal, jika dilihat dari bentuk dan warnanya saja. Sial, aku menginginkannya. "_Sorry_ bung, aku bukan wanita yang bisa kau sogok dengan benda-benda sialan seperti ini. Kasihkan saja pada salah satu simpananmu." Kali ini aku senang dengan egoku yang telah kembali.

"Sakura yang manis, kurasa dari semua wanita yang kukenal. Mereka tak ada yang pantas memakai parfum ini. Parfum ini seperti kamu, wanginya memabukkan, dan juga menenangkan tapi membuat ketagihan." Sialan mata itu kembali menatapku lapar.

"Maaf saja, aku bukan wanita murahan yang dengan gampangnya kau beli dengan barang-barang mahalmu. Aku bukan wanita seperti yang kau fikirkan." Aku munafik kali ini. Aku benar-benar tertarik untuk mencoba parfum itu, tapi egoku yang tinggi ini masih bisa menguasai akal sehatku.

"Oh, ayolah terima pemberianku ini. Kau bukan bagian dari wanita-wanitaku, tapi kumohon terima hadiah dariku ini." Sekali lagi bibir tipisnya itu menyentuh jemariku. Menyalurkan rasa geli yang menggelitik, ini nyaman sekali. Kumohon Sakura kau harus menolak pemberiannya, ini demi kebaikanmu.

Pria ini berkali-kali mencium jemariku. Meyakinkanku untuk menerima tawaran yang menggiurkan ini. Oh, aku tak tahan. Sentuhan ini memabukkan. Ayolah, akal sehatku, kuasai aku terus jangan sampai aku tergoda bujuk rayu iblis sialan di depanku ini. Kurasa aku akan sangat menyesal dikemudian hari jika sampai mengikuti permainan iblis sialan ini.

"Apa dengan aku menerima parfum pemberianmu, kau akan melepaskan tanganku dan mengantarku pulang?" Kukerutkan alisku mencari jawaban.

"Ya, Oh, ya sayang. Kau manis sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas. Kau memabukkan bagai anggur. Oh…" bibir itu tak hentinya mendesah dan menciumi ujung jemari tanganku. Oh, ini perasaan apa? Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya, ini benar-benar membuatku ingin dan ingin di perlakukan seperti ini selalu.

"Terimalah, dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Suara itu terdengar sangat berat. Aku lihat dari sudut mataku, dia menarik sedikit nafas dan mulai melepaskan tanganku. "Bagaimana? Kita akan tetap di sini sampai kau menerima parfum ini, atau kau terima parfum ini dan akan ku antar kau pulang secepatnya."

Sialan, bajingan sialan ini menyudutkanku. "Ok, kuterima pemberianmu ini. tapi sebagai gantinya antar aku pulang dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Kurasa ini harga matiku.

"Ok, _Honey_. Aku senang mendengarnya. Kurasa aku pun juga tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika tidak menyentuhmu lebih dan lebih." Suaranya kali ini benar-benar serak. Matanya yang lapar itu terasa menahan sesuatu, dan kurasa aku tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiran kotornya itu. Oh, itu pun yang dari tadi menguasai sebelah akal sehatku.

"Ok, _deal_." Aku secepatnya mengambil parfum itu, bukannya aku terlihat matre atau apalah itu. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin merusak lebih banyak lagi otakku ini. Berada lebih lama dengannya bisa membuat daya berfikirku menjadi lebih tidak normal. Dan yang paling parahnya. Kurasa aku bisa terkena serangan jantung karena terlalu sering mendengar detak jantungku yang tak beraturan ini.

"Kau akan sangat sempurna memakai parfum itu sayangku." Kulihat dia sangat puas, "kurasa kau juga butuh istirahat. Bagaimana jika mampir ke apartemenku?"

"Tidak! Kurasa aku lelah hari ini. Dan terima kasih untuk tawaranmu, kurasa aku sedikitnya tahu apa yang ada di fikiran mesummu itu." Ku potong aja ucapannya.

Aku hanya bisa melihat dia sedikit mendesah dan kecewa mungkin. "Manis, aku sedikit kecewa kali ini. Kupikir akan sedikit terjadi sesuatu antara kita. Hm, misalnya olahraga di atas tempat tidurku mungkin." Brengsek sialan! Tatapan nakal apa itu? Memandangku dan tak hentinya mengawasiku dari atas ke bawah tanpa rasa malu.

"Antar aku pulang sekarang, Bajinga Sialan! Apa perlu aku mengatakannya dengan teriak. Ok, kurasa kau pun tidak menginginkannya bukan?" Kali ini aku tak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Menghadapi bajingan sialan seperti dia, tidak perlu sopan santun.

"Hahahaha… tepat seperti yang ku harapkan. Kau tepat sekali seperti yang ku inginkan. Kau membuat ku semakin tertarik sayang." Kulihat dia mulai berdiri dan menghampiriku. Dia berjalan membelakangiku. Kini suara dan deru nafasnya sangat terasa di lekukan leherku. Oh, astaga. Nafasnya sangat hangat.

Jantungku berdetak tak menentu lagi. Kumohon, jangan lagi. Ayolah jantungku, jangan berdetak lebih cepat lagi.

Rasa geli ini. kurasa ini lebih parah dibandingkan rasa menggelitik yang tadi. Tubuhku, oh, kenapa terasa sangat kaku. Aku ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. Tapi, mulutnya yang kini menciumi lekukan leher kananku terasa sangat menyihirku. Oh, ini perasaan apa? Siapa pun tolong aku kali ini.

"Kau menikmatinya sayang." Tak henti-hentinya aku mendesah dan mengeluarkan suara aneh. Walau aku mencoba menahan suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Tetap saja ini sangat tidak nyaman untukku.

Aku tak bisa berfikir lagi. Sensasi aneh ini telah menguasaiku. Persetan dengan para pelayan yang berjalan dan mencuri pandang ke arah kami. Aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi kali ini. fikiranku benar-benar kosong. "Manis, kurasa kita hentikan dulu sampai di sini untuk hari ini."

Bajingan sialan! Kali ini aku tersadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan, setidaknya aku sedikit berterima kasih karena si brengsek ini telah mau menghentikan aksi gilanya. Tapi, tetap saja. Untuk apa aku berterima kasih? Terjun saja kau sialan ke laut, baru aku akan berkata terima kasih.

Aku tak perlu repot-repot memandang wajah si brengsek di depanku ini. Lebih baik aku berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Semakin cepat aku sampai ke mobilnya, semakin cepat pula aku akan sampai di kos ku yang nyaman. Semua rasa malu, amarah dan benci kini bercampur jadi satu. Oh, jangan salahkan siapa-siapa. Salahkan si brengsek itu yang telah menodai fikiranku yang jernih ini. dan mengajariku menjadi wanita yang berfikiran tak masuk akal.

Aku kini tak mampu hanya sekedar untuk mendongakkan kepala ku. Lihatlah di sekitarku. Semua pelayan sialan itu memandangku seakan aku ini wanita murahan yang gampang sekali menjual dirinya pada bajingan sialan di belakangku itu. Kurasa kali ini aku bisa merasakan jika bajingan sialan itu tertawa puas dan bangga karena telah bisa mengerjaiku habis-habisan, serta menertawaiku seakan aku ini wanita yang bodoh dan tak punya daya fikiran.

Kali ini ku acungkan jempol untukmu iblis sialan! Sial, sial, sial, bisa-bisanya aku terbuai bujuk iblis ini dan menjadi bahan tontonan seluruh pelayan di restoran ini. Belum lagi beberapa pasangan yang dari tadi memandangku seakan mereka mengejekku. Oh, siapa pun bantu aku untuk mengenyahkan iblis sialan di belakangku. Ingin sekali kali ini aku membunuhnya dengan segera. Membuat senyuman mengejek itu enyah dari muka tampan sialannya.

Aku semakin mempercepat jalanku. Aku lebih baik tak menghiraukan tatapan merendahkan mereka. Kini aku sudah ada di lobi, berharap si brengsek sialan itu menempati janjinya untuk mengantarku pulang. Oh, _Kami-sama_ kumohon berilah pencerahan kepada si brengsek itu kali ini, berikan dia pencerahanmu agar dia tidak mengerjaiku lebih dari ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku, kumohon jangan lebih parah lagi untuk hari ini.

.

.

bersambung


End file.
